


A Day at the Fair

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Hart is adorable, M/M, whether he likes it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That fool grin of his reminds me something fierce of your own.”</p><p>“<i>Excuse</i> you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> I asked for fluff and prompts, and got "Merlahad at a county fair" from the lovely [dennyismydestiel](http://dennyismydestiel.tumblr.com/)/[anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox). This is what happened. XD

“I’m not sure who’s more excited; the boy, or his sister.”

“Judging by how much he’s bouncing, I’d say the boy,” Merlin answered with something of an amused snort. Harry chuckled beside him, his gaze visibly shifting from little Daisy to her older brother; Eggsy was all but vibrating in place as the pair of them waited their turn for a ride on the brightly painted carousel, his grin was almost too big for his face. Then Harry shifted on the bench with a shake of his head, crossing one leg over the other elegantly, before answering;

“I can’t say I blame him, frankly. This is as much for his own childhood as it is hers.”

“Harry,” Merlin started, but his husband shook his head again, seemingly shaking off the gloom of that thought as well, and continued.

“There’s something precious about the way the boy is with his sister; he shines brighter, and smiles more. It’s a sight I rather enjoy.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. He could push, remind Harry that it was in no way his fault that Eggsy was only just now getting to experience things that no child should be deprived of, but it wouldn’t change anything. It was a discussion they’d had on more than one occasion, and Harry was nothing if not stubborn when it came to his sense of guilt. Easier than pushing, or rehashing the old argument, was distraction. “That fool grin of his reminds me something fierce of your own.”

“ _Excuse_ you?”

Ahh, that did it. The Scot suppressed a smirk as the other man tore his gaze away from the carousel line to give him an affronted look. Instead of smirking, he arched an innocent eyebrow, cocking his head just so, and answered;

“Yeh heard what I said. That fool grin on Eggsy’s face reminds me rather of yer own fool grin.”

“I do _not_ have a ‘fool’ grin, Kincaid,” Harry frowned. Merlin let his smirk show this time.

“You do,” he riposted, and widened his grin. “You have the most precious fool grin of them all.”

Harry’s frown deepened. Merlin’s grin widened more.

“Yeh can’t even deny it, can you?”

“I know exactly where the conversation will lead should I try,” his husband all but grumbled. It was almost too adorable.

“Oh? Do enlighten me.”

“I’ll not have you claim that ‘the gentleman doth protest too much.’”

“Then prove me wrong.”

The words were a challenge. This time, it was Harry who arched an eyebrow.

“How _exactly_ do you expect me to do that?”

Merlin grinned. He stood from the bench they shared, casting a quick look to where Eggsy and Daisy were still waiting in line. He dug his phone out and fired off a quick text, letting the lad know they would meet up with them at the candy floss stand in ten minutes, and then turned to his husband.

“Follow me,” he said, and then turned and started off. He didn’t bother to look behind him, knowing that Harry would follow; it was almost impossible for the man to resist a challenge, much less one Merlin himself has issued. The walk was short enough, beside, their destination only a few rides away from the carousel. He stopped when they reached it, just at the entrance of the thankfully short line. When he turned to look to his husband, he was unsurprised by the snort and unimpressed look he received for his effort.

“Surely you’re joking.”

“I’m not. Get in line.”

Ten minutes later they met up with Eggsy and Daisy at the candy floss stand. Harry tried to grab the photo before the wizard could hand it to the young knight, but Merlin was too fast for him. When Eggsy started cackling, and Harry started into the beginnings of a promising Dignified Pout, Merlin grinned and tugged him in for a smug kiss.

“Look, Dais, look at Uncle Harry!”

Merlin was going to have to make enough copies of the photo to ensure Harry couldn’t possibly dispose of them all, super spy or not. After all, there was nothing quite like the sight of Harry Hart, in full bespoke suit, strapped into his slot in the Gravity Wheel, caught mid-ride with lips spread wide in a foolish grin and mid-laugh, his eyes bright with mirth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
